True Love Never Dies
by OneDream123
Summary: This is a one-shot on my take on what should have happened when Stefan brought Elena home after the Ball in the episode Dangerous Liaisons.


**Okay so I have this story on my DeviantART account but, I decided to post it on here also. This is an old fan-fiction I wrote a few months ago. For those of you who have watched The Vampire Diaries know's what's going on here. It's my own version on what should have happened in Season 3 Episode 14 Dangerous Liasions. Where Stefan brings Elena home but, he won't give into to telling her his true feelings and keeps them hidden away. Also, Don't worry I'm still going to wrtie more WITCH fan fiction when I can think of something to write about? Right now im writing a different fan-fiction which is on Fairy Tail, and my faovrite couples. So when I think of a new CalebxCornelia fac-fiction I'll make sure to tell you guys when I do. Alright, bye for now. :)  
**

As Stefan was walking away, tears welled in my eyes. Did i really lose him? No! I wouldn't let this happen again. So, I did the only thing i could do at the moment.

"Stefan!, I know you feel pain if you care but that doesn't change how you feel about me." Tears started to roll down my face, Stefan looked at me his eyes filled with pain.

"Elena, I just-" I felt anger and sadness all welled up inside of me i just wanted to yell at him.

"Just what Stefan? Give me one good reason why you think you can't be with me anymore? Because I know for a fact, that you felt something during that dance, don't try to regret it because i know you felt something." My throat felt like it had a huge lump in it from trying to hold back my tears.

"Elena, I believe you, it's just I...I...I don't want to feel like this anymore, and Damon loves you you know that. I just don't know what to do anymore. It just wouldn't be the same." I was angry, "Stefan, this isn't about Damon! It's about you and me...and if we can work things out..."

I collapsed on the porch step, my hands covering my face that kept filling up with tears. Stefan walked over to me, he removed my hands from my face and held my face in his hands. He looked like he was about to shed a tear, I could tell that he still loved me, he was just afraid to show it.

"Elena, I still love you, you are the only one i want to be with I just can't forgive myself for what i did to you." I held his hands and looked into his sad green eyes.

"Stefan, I know you feel terrible, but I don't blame you, you were under Klaus's compulsion you tried to fight it best you could. But it won over you." I looked at him with reassuring eyes, he knew that I understood his pain and anger.

"What about the time when I almost ran you off wickery bridge how can you ever forgive me for something like that?" He eyed me with a worried look. I hated him for what he did, but I completely understood his reason for doing so.

"I understand why you did it!" He stared at me with a puzzled look on his face. "You do?" I nodded, as I explained, "You only wanted revenge on Klaus for what he did to you. He took away everything from you. Most importantly he took me away from you. If you think you have lost me you haven't because I'm standing here right now. Safe and sound and I haven't given up on you not even for a second." A single tear rushed down my cheek, Stefan caught it with his finger as he wiped it away.

"I know." He then smiled at me. I got up from the porch step and hugged him in a tight embrace. We then locked on eye contact, he put my hair behind my ear with his finger, and passionately kissed me upon my lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck enjoying the sweet embrace of being in his arms again, and the softness of his lips, which I once remembered long ago. I hadn't lost him forever I had found him again. He lifted his lips from the kiss and knelt his forehead on me. He whispered to me those few words that he had said back at the lake house.

"This is when your boyfriend whispered to you...that he loved you." He then got up close to my face, and said: "I love you." We kissed again this time this kiss felt like the world had stopped everything was motionless, and that we were the only ones in the world. I then knew that he was mine again. I lifted my lips from the kiss and whispered back at him. "I love you, too."

**Okay so this is short and sweet and I find it's short of cheesy? I don't know? And please Review! :)**


End file.
